Big Jet Plane - Versão Portuguesa
by KensiCallenRock
Summary: Ver Nell tão assustada despedaçava o coração de Callen. Nell estava a chorar. "Olhe para o rosto dela!" Janvier disse com um sorriso. Uma lágrima deslizou, timidamente, pelo lindo rosto de Callen. ... Se ao menos, Callen pudesse ver de novo o rosto dela, pela última vez…
1. Chapter 1

_Em primeiro lugar, queria agradecer à CALLEN37, a minha 'beta reader'. Você é demais! Eu não possuo a série NCIS: Los Angeles (infelizmente)._

Capítulo Um: Quero abraçá-la

Kensi e Callen, finalmente, tinham conseguido resgatar Sam e Deeks. Siderov fora morto e os seus capangas ou foram mortos, do mesmo modo, ou foram capturados. Michelle fora salva por Kensi e a equipa estava a recuperar, aos poucos, depois de encontrarem a última das bombas nucleares furtadas.

Sam e Deeks continuavam a sentir os efeitos da tortura pela qual passaram e, embora, não estivessem nas melhores condições, a sua relação estava melhor do que, anteriormente, estivera.

Janvier, no entanto, continuara foragido. Callen procurara-o, incansavelmente, depois de terem resgatado o Sam e o Deeks, mas este tinha escapado do esconderijo, aparentemente, sem deixar rasto.

Agora, o alvo principal da equipa era Janvier. Este era, extremamente, perigoso e tinha canalizado todas as suas forças em destruir Callen. Callen não sabia quando iria acontecer, mas ali sentado à secretária, olhando há horas para uma foto de Janvier, ele pressentira que estava para breve.

_No OSP_

Eric olhou para o seu computador que estava a dar sinal, assobiou e a equipa dirigiu-se à OPS. Eric pegou no tablet. "Hey, pessoal, acabámos de receber este vídeo." Disse, abrindo o ficheiro e projetando-o no plasma para que todos vissem.

Callen congelou ao ver no ecrã Janvier sorrindo, como se este pudesse ver o seu desconforto.

"Agente G. Callen, eu continuo a viver com um único objetivo, destruir aqueles que você ama. Analise esta informação, agente Callen…o fim está próximo." Janvier disse, com o seu semblante diabólico.

"Eric, localiza-o!" Callen irritado, de imediato, se dirigiu para a beira de Eric, como que se a sua proximidade pudesse ajudar o outro a obter a informação o mais rápido possível.

Eric abanou a cabeça. "É impossível localizá-lo através do seu endereço de IP, vamos ter de esperar que seja ele a contactar-nos." Ele disse cabisbaixo enquanto Callen, de forma intempestiva, saía do edifício.

Anoitecia, finalmente, em Los Angeles. Hoje tinha sido um dia terrível que se resumiu à procura de Janvier em todos os locais imagináveis e não conseguiram obter quaisquer resultados.

Agora, o melhor a fazer era tentar descansar.

Callen não conseguiu sossegar, de um lado para o outro, na sua casa, pensando nas palavras de Janvier. Este sabia que Callen se iria debater, com medo de colocar a vida dos seus colegas em risco. Ele não ia perder um outro colega, como acabara por perder Renko ou Hunter. Por sua culpa, não!

Analise esta informação, agente Callen…o fim está próximo…analise…

De repente, Callen apercebeu-se do simbolismo daquelas palavras…analise…ele ia atrás da Nell; Nell será a sua próxima vítima.

Callen agarrou, imediatamente, o seu telemóvel e marcou o número da Nell. Ela não estava a responder.

"Eric, o Janvier vai atrás da Nell! Onde é que ela está?"

Eric estava surpreendido com o telefonema de Callen a meio da noite. "O quê? Eu acho que ela está em casa." Disse, atónito e, extremamente, preocupado. "Callen, já lhe tentaste ligar?"

"Ela não atende. Eric, diz aos outros para irem ter à casa da Nell. Eu estou a caminho." Callen ordenou, desligando depois.

Callen foi ter ao apartamento da Nell.

"Nell? Nell? Está tudo bem?" Callen bradou, batendo na porta com força.

Ela não respondeu; na verdade, permaneceu tudo em silêncio. Os outros estavam quase lá, portanto Callen não hesitou e abriu a porta.

Quando já estava lá dentro, empunhou a sua arma. Não havia nenhum sinal de Nell.

"Nell?" Callen procurou na sua sala de estar e depois na cozinha. Também não havia sinais de luta. A casa estava impecável.

"Callen? Estás aí?" Os outros, finalmente, haviam chegado.

"Aqui. Vamos!" Callen mandou-os subir.

Quando eles se aproximaram do quarto, ouviram um gemido. Era Nell. Estava amordaçada e Janvier apontava-lhe uma arma à cabeça.

"Agente G. Callen, como está? Sentiu saudades minhas?" Janvier perguntou com um tom de gozo na voz.

"Deixa-a! O seu problema é comigo." Callen afirmou furioso. Se algo acontecesse a Nell, ele nunca mais se perdoaria.

"G. Callen, esta jovem é o meu trunfo. Ela vai morrer mesmo diante dos seus olhos. Esta adorável mulher vai morrer por causa de si." Janvier disse, agarrando o ombro de Nell e dirigindo-se para a varanda.

" Não tenho ângulo!" Kensi gritou.

"Nem eu!" Deeks afirmou.

" Você vai desejar morrer, porque não será capaz de lidar com a sua culpa. É tudo o que importa para mim: destruí-lo." Callen olhou para o rosto de Nell, e por um instante, viu o mesmo medo nos seus olhos que vira nos de Hunter, mesmo antes de Janvier premir o botão e o carro onde ela se encontrava ter explodido.

Ver Nell tão assustada despedaçava o coração de Callen.

Nell estava a chorar.

"Olhe para o rosto dela!" Janvier disse com um sorriso. Uma lágrima deslizou, timidamente, pelo lindo rosto de Callen.

Sem aviso prévio, Janvier saltou da varanda, arrastando Nell, que gritava juntamente com ele.

Os agentes estavam em choque; nunca eles tinham pensado que o confronto final terminasse desta forma.

Lá fora, permaneciam os dois corpos esmagados cobertos de sangue.

Primeiro tinha sido Renko, depois fora Hunter e agora fora Nell. Se ao menos, Callen pudesse ver de novo o rosto dela, pela última vez…

_Acompanhem o nosso próximo capítulo! Por favor, comentem :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Em primeiro lugar, queria agradecer à minha preciosa 'beta reader' que está SEMPRE disponível para me ajudar! Estou em dívida para consigo, CALLEN37 :-D Esta história jamais seria possível sem a sua ajuda! Nós estamos a alcançar um ótimo 'feedback', portanto agradeço a todos os meus leitores :-D_

Capítulo Dois: Quero beijá-la

Conforme, o choque inicial ia desaparecendo, os agentes, regressando à ação, desceram e dirigiram-se ao local onde os corpos de Janvier e Nell estavam; esperando, desesperadamente, que a sua amiga não estivesse morta e que, de certa forma, tivesse resistido à queda.

"Nell, por favor, acorda. Nell, por favor…" Kensi gritava, chorando, tão alto, segurando o rosto dela. Nell estava inconsciente, sangrando, com o pulso fraco.

O Camaleão estava consciente, mas sangrando dos ouvidos, nariz e boca.

"Agente G. Callen, a minha missão acabou; eu ganhei. Você foi, finalmente, destruído. Xeque mate…" Janvier disse, olhando Callen nos olhos, antes de desmaiar.

Callen caiu de joelhos, próximo a Janvier, tentando parar as lágrimas que deslizavam, livremente, pelo seu rosto.

"Nell? Por favor…" Kensi gritou, mais alto do que nunca, quando percebera que Nell não tinha pulso.

Deeks abraçou Kensi e encarando Sam, que entretanto, tinha já chamado uma ambulância. "Onde está o raio da ambulância?"

"Está…" As palavras de Sam foram cortadas pelo som das sirenes.

_No hospital_

Hetty, Granger e Eric tinham sido avisados e já se encontravam no hospital.

A família de Nell também já tinha sido avisada e estava prestes a chegar.

Hetty estava atónita. Ela nunca tinha pensado que algo assim pudesse vir a acontecer à sua analista.

Granger estava sem emoção, mas, no fundo, sentia-se culpado. O agente Kallstrom não era quem tinha dito que seria, e, mesmo assim, o Granger informou-o acerca do caso DeGramont. Se, no passado, DeGramont, ou melhor, Janvier tivesse sido capturado, Nell não estaria nesta situação, agora. Mas, ele estava culpando, também, Callen.

E Eric, bem, Eric estava desolado. _Como é que isto poderia estar a acontecer com a sua parceira?_

Depois de Nell ter sido estabilizada, ela fora levada para a cirurgia; o mesmo aconteceu a Janvier.

Agora, a espera estava a ser terrível.

A equipa estava preocupada, Sam estava a andar de um lado para o outro; Hetty e Granger estavam especados no meio do corredor; Kensi estava sentada entre Deeks e Eric.

Kensi virou-se para Sam, "Onde é que está o Callen?" ela perguntou, olhando em volta à procura dele.

Kensi tinha presenciado Renko sangrar nos seus braços e morrer vítima do Camaleão, ela tinha presenciado Janvier explodir Lauren Hunter, e agora Nell…Kensi estava abalada, ela era uma mulher forte, bastante difícil de decifrar, mas isto…isto assustava-a e ela sentia-se, extremamente, vulnerável.

Toda a gente estava lá, exceto Callen.

Callen tinha-se fechado longe da equipa, eles precisavam dele, agora, mas onde é que ele estava?

Caramba! Kensi tinha perdido o seu pai quando era ainda adolescente e tivera de fugir, vivendo um ano nas ruas. Ela não vira a mãe durante anos. E depois fora Jack – ele deixou-a. Ela tem vindo a sofrer durante toda a sua vida. Mas, ela estava aqui com os seus colegas, os seus amigos.

Deeks tivera uma infância abusiva e crescera sozinho e, como Sam, foram torturados e passaram por muito sofrimento, e estavam lá.

Hetty tinha vivido, também, toda a sua vida sozinha. Crescera sem pais e, aparentemente, ela não tinha criado a sua própria família.

Todos sem exceção tinham passado por algum tipo de sofrimento. E ainda assim hoje estavam aqui juntos, esperando por notícias.

ELES ESTAVAM JUNTOS POR NELL. Não estavam escondidos!

No entanto, Callen estava na casa de banho, chorando – SOZINHO.

Hetty caminhou pelo corredor e bateu na porta. Callen não respondeu, então ela abriu a porta e entrou – a casa de banho cheirava mal – não havia qualquer sinal de Callen, mas o último compartimento estava trancado; Hetty não lhe conseguia ver os pés, mas ouvira-o a chorar.

"Sr. Callen, nós precisamos de conversar! Sr. Callen, eu estou aqui, sujeitando-me a este cheiro insuportável. O mínimo que pode fazer é falar comigo." Callen não respondeu.

"Callen, saia! Hetty disse, de forma furiosa. "Está a agir como um cobarde!"

Callen abriu a porta, verificando se ela estava sozinha, arrastou-se desde o compartimento e ajoelhou-se em frente da sua conselheira e chefe.

Callen estava a chorar, alto agora, e Hetty fez os possíveis para o consolar.

Hetty chegou-o para si e confortou-o como uma mãe faria, ao seu querido filho.

"Callen, nós precisamos de si. Por favor…" Ela começou por dizer e parou quando os soluços diminuíram, devido a ela o consolar.

Hetty sabia que Callen se culpava pelo que acontecera.

"Por quê a Nell?" Callen perguntou tão baixo, encarando Hetty, com os seus brilhantes olhos azuis agora inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar.

"Janvier nunca escolheu as suas vítimas ao acaso. Ele sabia que magoar Nell, aquela inocente mulher, o iria afetar."

Callen fechou os olhos e deixou-se chorar, pela primeira vez. Hetty pousou o casaco e sentou-se à beira dele, colocando a cabeça dele no seu colo até que ele se acalmasse.

_Por favor, aguardem pelo nosso próximo capítulo e comentem :-)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Em primeiro lugar, esta história foi escrita pela CALLEN37 e está FANTÁSTICA e é apenas traduzida por mim :-D Por favor, comentem :-) Nós publicaremos o nosso próximo capítulo em breve!_

Capítulo Três: Vou abraçá-la

A primeira coisa que Nell ouviu foram os sons vindos das máquinas às quais estava ligada. Tinham-se passado 10 horas e ela sentia-se bem, ela assumiu tal estado devido à medicação que lhe tinham dado. Ela sentiu-se zonza, 'Morfina' ela pensou para si própria e sorriu, 'Aposto que parti algo.' Estava confusa, 'como é que eu parti algo?'

Ela ouviu algo anómalo na sua respiração e depois de testar apercebeu-se que estava a usar uma máscara de oxigénio.

"NÃO!" Nell tentou tirar a máscara. Ela precisava de respirar e aquilo não deixava entrar ar suficiente.

"Querida, precisas disto," a voz da mãe da Nell fez-se notar, tocando-lhe de seguida nas suaves mãos.

"Mãe?" Nell estava confusa, há quando tempo estava inconsciente?

"Tu sofreste um acidente, meu amor." A voz do pai de Nell fez-se notar.

"Pai…o que é que aconteceu?" Nell resmunga.

O pai de Nell enxuga os olhos, "Querida, tu caíste da tua varanda, tu…as tuas costas…estão partidas…" Ele soluça.

Nell olhou para ele como se ele não estivesse a dizer coisa com coisa, "Partidas? Mas eu posso mover os braços e posso…" Ela parou quando se apercebeu que não podia mover a sua cintura ou as pernas.

"Não, não, NÃO NÃO! MAMÃ!" Nell gritou.

Imediatamente, a sua mãe abraçou-a, enquanto o choro de Nell lhe despedaçava o coração, "Porque é que eu não morri…não consigo viver assim!" ela desabafou.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, muita gente tem este tipo de lesão e sobrevive e tem uma vida produtiva, o médico disse que tu partiste a coluna na vértebra T7, estás limitada ou não tens sensibilidade ao nível inferior da cintura, mas continuas a ter controlo ao nível superior, há esperança meu amor, tens só de ter coragem." O pai dela disse, com a convicção que nem ele próprio sentia, mas ele queria encorajar a sua menina.

"Porquê…porquê a mim?" Nell soluçou, abraçando a sua mãe.

"Não sei, amor, mas nós estamos aqui, tu não estás sozinha."


End file.
